Black Wolfs and Snow Leopards
by SherlockAndDoctorWhoRock
Summary: Title does actually have something to do with story! While on the run for her life, Kayden comes across Fleet Street. But not the way she knows it as. What is going on? Why do people that go up for a shave not come back down? Everyone has secrets. Her new life begins... but for how long will it last? Please read and review!


Hello everyone! This is my first story and basically this all came from my head apart from Sweeney Todd.. He belongs to someone... somewhere... I don't know! Stop staring like I'm crazy! Anyway!

My character is completely out of my head, along with what she can do and acts like. Face it... lol. Here's the first chapter hope you like my character etc... Done in her Point of View.

**Free, With Nowhere To Go.**

I ran as fast as I could through streets and parks and anything that seemed to be in my way. Some people ignored me seeing as I was in my Black Wolf form. Some thought I was just an abnormally large dog. I was not about to let them catch me and lock me up again. If you think about 2012 you don't immediately think of what I've been though. No. You don't think of people experimented on in secret, or murder, or rape. None of those things pop into your head. You would probably think of how we all thought the world was going to end.

Anyway, all my life that I remember was spent being experimented on. I can do some things that normal people can't do. I want to be normal. I don't care that I can turn into a total of two different animals, the ones that aren't human anyway. I don't care if when I got shown Wolverine I nearly laughed as I also had the claw things. I don't care about having two hearts. I don't care about what I can do, I want to give it all up and be normal. So, that's why I am running away. To get away from life experimented on, locked up. I wish I had remembered where my parents lived, what they looked like, or possibly their names. But no, I had all of that wiped out so that I would 'stop being such a baby'. I was about 10 when they took me. They've had me about 18 years now, it took me that long to get away. I was exhausted from running I didn't notice the change in the streets as I ran for some pie shop. All I could think was 'get help somehow' so I ran to the shop. Just before light reached me I changed back to my normal form. Human.

My black hair falling halfway down my back, luckily I can change my appearance along with the clothes I wear. Next thing I knew I was on my hands and knees scrambling to my feet. All I had to wear was grey thin leggings and a long white top, which was now dirty. I didn't even have shoes! That's how nice they are. I glanced behind me quickly making my hair hit my face as I made my way to the door of the pie shop at the same time. I saw a woman inside with really mad looking hair. It was all over the place, the light made it look red but in the shade it looked just brown. I then realized that it was cold out. For a wolf running it was warm, but now I was human I was cold.

My full fringe, along with the rest of my hair was a complete mess. Tugs everywhere in the hair. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind dragging me into the alley nearby. I almost froze up in shock especially when the man started to pin me against a wall.

"You sneaked by me as easy as a cat would." He smirked pinning my arms up before slowly letting his arms go down along my arm.

"Yeah, well guess what, this 'kitty' has claws." I snapped bringing out the whole 'Wolverine' claws. My eyes flashed red, they do that, sometimes, they just co-ordinate with my mood. Other times it just happens. I shivered as I clawed at him punches would practically stab him. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I ended up running towards the meat pe shop. I shivered again as I reached the door as if someone was still watching. I slowly managed to open the door and the woman looked up. Then I noticed she was wearing a dress that looked like it was from the 1800 or something, along with a corset. I frowned quickly scanning the room. Come to think of it everything looked like the 1800's. How on earth had that happened? I closed the door behind me and the woman looked surprised I was standing there.

"Um, hi." I said biting my lip. I tried not to look out the window to see if they were still coming after me.

"What can I do for you dearie?" She asked a small smile on her face.

"I was just looking for a place to stay. Possibly work too that would be handy." I shrugged glancing out the window my curiosity getting the better of me. Nothing. Just street, I shivered they wouldn't usually give up.

"Well, I couldn't pay you if I wanted to, dear. You see I haven't had a customer for weeks." The woman shrugged walking over to the counter.

"Oh, right then, do you mind if I stay here for a bit anyway?" I asked my eyes practically begging her.

"Tell you what, there's an extra room up top, you can have it if you help me round the shop." She offered.

"Deal." I said fast, I didn't want to loose my only chance at hiding away, even if it seemed to be in some street where things looked like they were still in the 1800's. "If you don't mind me asking miss I just uh, got lost, but er, what street is this?" I asked wanting to know, she laughed at that, even though I knew it was a lie I laughed a little.

"Fleet Street." She told me. I froze up a little frowning slightly. Fleet Street. I had been here before. But, it was modern, why is it like this. I paled, was it possible I had somehow went backwards in time?

"I'm Mrs. Lovett by the way." She smiled.

"Oh, Kayden Smith." I smiled. My eyes widened as I thought of something and I quickly sat down pulling my leg up to look at the metal cuff on it. "Stupid thing." I muttered. "Now, how do you come off?" I asked it quietly to not scare a person in the past. One of my powers had to do with electricity. I could even talk to electrical things. I pulled at the thing as I never spoke. "Of course." I muttered rolling my eyes as I realized I was in the past and it wouldn't work anymore. I pulled more. I even tried slamming the lock of the tracker on the table to try and unlock it. I was aware of Mrs. Lovett staring like I was some mad woman from a loony bin. I sighed giving up slightly.

"Dammed thing never comes off." I growled frustrated. But eventually after my billionth shot at it, I got it. "Mrs. Lovett, My room if you please?"

"Oh! Of course dear, follow me." She said as if she just snapped out of a daydream. We headed up steps inside. "Now, don't you have any belongings with you? Apart from what's on you?"

"No." I sighed. "Sorry. You don't need to get me anything I'll just uh..." I trailed not knowing.

"Doesn't matter, I have some old clothes in the cupboard up here. Try them on. They don't fit me no more, so maybe they'll fit you." She smiled handing me a key to the door. She nodded smiling before walking away again.

I groaned annoyed as I closed the door. I didn't want to wear a corset. Why is the past annoying? I made my way over to the cupboard noticing as much as I could of the room. The bed was just simple made of metal with a mattress and covers. King sized. All white covers. A small wooden table beside the bed with a few candles one one metal object. I sighed. Now I wish I'd managed to read or do something with History involved back at school. It was a little dull in the room so I flicked my wrist at the candle small flames now on the candles. I sighed walking over to the cupboard at the other side of the room from the small table by the bed. I pulled out a few I kind of liked the look of and lay them on the bed. Now, a matter of picking for the morning. I stared at them before coming up with the decision that I'd pick in the morning. I wasn't exactly tired. I hardly ever needed sleep. Maybe, three or four nights a week the most. I once went a week with no sleep so I could see why they wouldn't let me. I nearly fell asleep on the last two nights staying up. I put all the dresses in a pile and opened the door a crack to see everything bright had already been put out. I blinked and put my eyes on night vision.

I slowly made my way down the steps only to freeze up at a light. I blinked my eyes to normal again to see it was a light from in the shop. I peaked out to see Mrs. Lovett and some man talking.

"Benjamin Barker." Mrs. Lovett said.

"No, not Barker. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd." He said I couldn't see right but he looked like he was in a bad mood. "I've come to rent the room above again."

"Oh. Right well uh, you'll have a neighbour." Mrs. Lovett said.

"Oh?" Sweeney Todd's question was clear.

"Not to worry, she's nice enough Her name's Kayden Smith." Mrs. Lovett told him.

"Where is she?" Sweeney asked, I swear he sounds like he's trying to come after me to kill me, he sounds that angry and I don't know! Just the way he is speaking.

"Upstairs, sleeping. Why?" Mrs. Lovett asked him.

"Because I don't think so. I think she's right over there listening in." Mr. Todd said nodding towards me. I froze my hearts stopping for a few seconds. Mrs. Lovett looked over shaking her head and turned to Mr. Todd, who looked a little like he had some evil smirk on his face. He got up and turned for his jacket.

I wasted no time running up the steps quietly and jumped into the bed the covers thrown over my head. I closed my eyes face buried into the pillow. That was the last I attempt sneaking out while I live here. Right? I sighed keeping my eyes shut and found myself actually going to sleep which I didn't expect... But one thing bugging me was that I recognised this all from somewhere... but where?

**There's the first chapter of my first story! Sweeney Todd is all that's in my head right now. So yeah, review and tell me what you think! Pretty please? I'll... er... Give you all Sweeney Todd barber knife replicas... made safe...? O.o**


End file.
